When It's Right
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for CCOAC January Challenge. Rossi has an important question for Jack Hotchner. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So, this my January challenge piece for CCOAC. It is a little unusual because my pairing was Rossi/Hotch. And it is. Sort of. Except Aaron never speaks…except thru his son. I hope you enjoy it! It will be two chapters.**

**Lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Hx Chick. Swing by and pop her a question. Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look. **

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**When It's Right**

**Chapter One**

He was determined. This was the year he found true love. Not love-of-the-moment. Not love that flittered way with the help of the most expensive divorce lawyer known to mankind. Nope. None of that. This year, he was going to reach that blissful state of Nirvana that was fabled in song and story.

Even if it killed him in the process.

And staring at the sprawling brick building in front of him as a high pitched bell screeched shrilly in the distance, he was fairly certain it just might. He held his breath as a sea of waist high midgets seemed to converge outside the building, bouncing up and down with seemingly boundless energy.

Please God, let me get it right…just this once when it's truly worth it, he prayed as his palms began to sweat profusely, his eagle eyes trained on the mass of children swarming in front of him.

Raising his hand as he spotted Jack Hotchner's familiar face, Dave waved and smiled as he watched the youngster approach at a dead run, obviously surprised to see him rather than his father.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack whooped excitedly, skidding to a stop as he hitched his Transformers backpack up his arm. "Where's daddy?" he asked, looking around the small cluster of adults waiting for their children. "He didn't catch a case, did he? He promised he'd take me to soccer practice this afternoon," the boy said, his face slowly falling as he realized his father wasn't in the crowd.

"He'll be there, kiddo." Dave grinned, ruffling the child's hair affectionately. "I asked your dad if he'd mind if I came and got you today. That okay?" he asked cautiously. "There's something I was hoping we could talk about, man to man."

"Sure!" Jack bobbed his head, obviously relieved to hear that his dad wasn't called away. Too often, that was a normal part of his life. And while he knew his daddy loved him more than anything in the world, missing him while he was gone was just as much a certainty. Although, if his dad couldn't be there, his Uncle Dave would have definitely been his second choice. "Whatcha wanna talk 'bout, Uncle Dave?" he asked as they walked toward Dave's black SUV.

"Why don't we go grab a couple of burgers and head to the park first?" Dave suggested as Jack swung his backpack into the back seat before climbing into the front and buckling his seatbelt.

"And French fries?" Jack questioned hopefully, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"Absolutely," Dave agreed, twisting the key in the ignition as he got behind the wheel thankful for the gorgeous day. While it was early January, temperatures were still in the low fifties courtesy of the unusual weather blanketing the nation. Brisk, but not cold. Perfect weather for an impromptu picnic. And a peaceful city park was much more conducive than a busy McDonalds for the conversation he wanted to have.

Because he had a hell of a lot riding on this afternoon snack.

$$0000$$

Watching as Jack Hotchner inhaled another cheeseburger, Dave fought a grin. You'd think the kid hadn't seen food in a week rather than the four hours it had been since what had surely been a nutritious lunch. But, after dating his father for over a year, Dave had learned that if there was one thing the Hotchner men loved, it was their grub.

He tried not to chuckle when the child stuffed a couple of fries between his lips, catsup dribbling on his chin as he chewed. Part of him wanted to grab a napkin and clean up the kid, but a bigger part of him knew the child was just enough like his dad to potentially earn himself a catsup packet in the face for the effort. Hotchners were made from some stubborn stock…vengeful, too.

"So, what'd you wanna talk 'bout, Uncle Dave?" the boy asked after he'd polished off his burger and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Napkins were obviously non-essential items for an impromptu picnic.

His mouth suddenly went dry at the simple question directed at him. For God's sake, he'd faced down serial killers and psychopathic ex-wives. He'd pursued some of the worst vermin criminal society had ever offered to the population. He could handle one kid that he already thought of as a son, couldn't he?

Of course he could. He was David Rossi. Legendary for his persuasive skills.

There was the small and inconvenient truth, of course, that his talents were rooted in manipulation. And clearly, the art of twisting people to his will wasn't a possibility here. Even if he'd wanted to…which he didn't…this kid…this Hotchner would never be easily influenced. He was, after everything was said and done, his father's son right down to the fiercely serious gaze being leveled in his direction.

"Uncle Dave?" Jack prompted again, a little less patient this time, his foot kicking at the stone column of the picnic table.

Taking a quick swig of his Coca Cola, Dave swallowed while he wished it was something a little stronger…like scotch. Lots of scotch. He should have come prepared for this…a flask or something. But who'd have thought a discussion with a seven year old could fuel the desire for liquid courage? "Yeah, buddy." Dave nodded, dropping his drink back to the aged wooden table between them. Licking his lips, he cleared his throat. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is this about the lamp I broke in the den yesterday?" Jack asked hesitantly, shifting nervously on the bench. "It was an accident, Uncle Dave. I know I'm not supposed to play ball with Mudgie in the house, but I didn't mean to knock the lamp off your desk."

Laughing, Dave shook his head. Ever since Aaron and Jack had moved into his home six months ago, Mudgie and Jack had found all nature of trouble to get into during the day. The lamp had been the most recent casualty in their adventures. "The lamp can be replaced, kiddo. I told you it was fine."

"I know," Jack said forlornly, shifting uncomfortably. "I just feel bad for breakin' the rules."

Yep, Dave thought proudly, this kid was without a doubt Aaron's son. He'd had to coax, bribe and finally seduce Aaron into breaking the precious rules more than once in their relationship. After much discussion and downright bullying, he'd finally managed to convince the straight-laced G-man that some rules were indeed made to be broken. "Sometimes rules get in the way of something we really want…you've just got to make sure the consequences of breaking them are worth the reward you might find. In your case, I think you learned it's better to just take the ball outside when you wanna play catch, huh?"

"Better than not being allowed to touch my ball for a week," Jack mumbled, his dad's punishment still echoing in his ears.

"Yeah, the cost was steep in your case," Dave acknowledged with a slight smile. "But, at least your punishment didn't extend to soccer balls."

Flashing the older man a grateful smile, Jack nodded. "Thanks to you." His uncle had interceded when Aaron had mentioned grounding Jack from this weekend's game. It was definitely a favor he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Shrugging, Dave sighed. "Let's just say I broke my share of lamps and windows when I was your age," he mock-whispered as he winked conspiratorially. "My dad was a lot like yours….but my mom, she always tried to help temper his response."

Smiling, Jack stared at the man in front of him. "Like you do for me, huh?"

"Something like that," Dave acknowledged with a slight cant of his head. Drawing in a deep breath, he said as calmly as he could manage, "Jack, you know I love your dad, right?"

"Uh huh. He's really happy now. After Mom died, he was mopey for a long time. And then you and Daddy starting hanging out and doing stuff together and it all changed. He started smilin' again. And laughin'. It's nice."

"You're happy living with your dad at my house?" he questioned carefully, watching the child's expressive face.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack nodded enthusiastically, his clear eyes lighting up. "My room is a ton bigger and you got a tree house. And a dog! And you got room to play soccer in the back yard. It's wayyyy better than the stinky apartment daddy picked after mMmmy went away. It feels like a family again. Why?" The boy paused suddenly as he frowned worriedly. "Am I in the way? Did you and daddy have a fight?" he asked anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So, this my January challenge piece for CCOAC. It is a little unusual because my pairing was Rossi/Hotch. And it is. Sort of. Except Aaron never speaks…except thru his son. I hope you enjoy it! It will be two chapters.**

**Lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Hx Chick. Swing by and pop her a question. Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look. **

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**When It's Right**

**Chapter Two**

Eyes darkening, Dave's brows drew together. "No, kiddo. Nothing like that. Your dad and I are getting along fine." Better than fine, Dave thought privately. Hence, this conversation. "In fact, because things are going so well…I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"I don't like important," Jack stated baldly, leaning back in and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a big word that means that something bad's either happening or gonna happen."

"Not this time, kid," Dave said quickly but solemnly, shaking his head as he met the younger Hotchner's leery eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'd kinda like to think that this is a good sort of important."

Cocking his head to the side as he stared up at his pseudo-uncle, Jack asked, "How do you know the difference? You still look like Daddy does when he talks about the bad important." Pointing at Dave's forehead, he added, "Your skin's all wrinkled up there like your brain's too tight in your head. Like Daddy's is."

Self-consciously rubbing his fingers over his forehead in a vain attempt to smooth the so-called wrinkles, Dave shrugged. "My brain's not too tight, Jack, but I have been using it to think a lot recently. And one of the things I've been thinking about is that I really want you and your Dad to live with me forever."

"Like a real family?" Jack asked, his nose wriggling as he tried to understand. His fingers idly searched in the cardboard container for remaining fries, and came up empty.

Nodding, Dave pushed his wrapper toward the youngster, motioning for Jack to finish the remaining fries. "Just like a family." Drawing in a deep breath, he added quickly, "And I want to marry your Dad, Jack. I want us to be a complete family."

Blinking slowly as he took in the elder man's statement, Jack's eyes narrowed. "You can't marry daddy. It's illegal. They say so all the time on those shows you guys watch in the morning on television. It's kinda a big deal, Uncle Dave," Jack informed him knowingly.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the matter-of-fact delivery of Jack's monologue, Dave shook his head. The kid was way too smart for his own good….a downright Spencer Reid in the making. "You're right, kiddo. It isn't exactly legal. The official word for what I'd like to do with your dad is a commitment ceremony. But that ceremony wouldn't just be for me and your daddy. It would be for you and me, too. I need you to understand that I love you just as much as I do your daddy. See, I'd be making vows to you, too."

"You would?" Jack offered curiously, his little face scrunching in confusion.

"Uh huh." Dave nodded seriously. "And they're kind of important because they'd last a lifetime."

"Like a pinky promise?"

"Exactly like a pinky promise," Dave agreed, grateful for once that he was well-schooled in the ways of kids these days.

"What would your promise be?" Jack asked in typical Hotchner style. His dad had taught him to always get every bit of information you could before making a choice about something.

"Well, I'd start by telling your dad and you how much you mean to me and how much you guys have changed my life. Then, I'd explain that I'll spend the rest of it doing everything I can to make you both happy and safe. Now, I know that's hard to swallow when you've both had some pretty hard knocks in the last couple of years," Dave said slowly, "but, it's true. The both of you mean more to me than anything, kid. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"I know," Jack conceded softly, his tone as matter of fact as if he was discussing the color of the sky. "But, what if you went away like mommy did….or like my friend Amy's daddy did? Mommy is gone forever and Ami's dad lives in a whole different state now."

"I promise, Jack, that as long as I'm alive, I'll be a part of your life," Dave replied gently, thanking God Almighty that Jack didn't realize this would be his fourth journey into wedded bliss. "And just because Ami's daddy doesn't live with her anymore, it doesn't mean he still doesn't love her the same way."

"I guess," Jack murmured doubtfully, biting his lower lip as he stared up at his uncle.

"Hey," Dave chided, covering Jack's hand where it rested on the table. "Your dad and I won't do anything until you're ready. You are the most important person in our world, Jack. No decisions ever get made without talking to you first."

"Why now, Uncle Dave?" Jack questioned his uncle, clearly puzzled.

He couldn't even pretend ignorance. He knew what Jack wanted to know. They were clearly living together as a family…each one of them aware that they were part of a team. His desire to know what had inspired him to change the status quo was a fair query. Clearing his throat, Dave met the child's eyes. "Remember our New Year's party?"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed, grinning suddenly. "It was fun. Uncle Reid accidently drank the grown up punch and spit it everywhere," he said as he giggled at the recollection.

"Yeah, he did." Dave chuckled. "Do you remember how I told you that at the stroke of midnight you were supposed to make a promise to yourself to keep in the New Year?"

"Yep! I said I'd remember to keep my bike under the carport at night. And I have!" he informed the older man superiorly.

"I know. I made myself a promise that night, too. I told myself that I was going to find a love that would last…and that when I did, I'd hang on tight and never let it go."

"So?" Jack scrunched his nose.

"So, I found it," Dave said simply. "I found that love. For you and your dad. And the commitment ceremony to the both of you is one of the ways I plan on never letting it go," he explained. "Before I can do that, though, I need your blessing."

"I think I get it now," Jack said with a slow smile.

"Good," Dave breathed, relieved. At least everything was out in the open now.

"I say we should go for it," Jack said with certainty, propping his bony elbows on the concrete table. "I wanna be a real family."

"You sure, kiddo? There's no pressure here. You can take as long as you want to decide," Dave offered, his breath coming slowly.

"Nope. My mommy used to say "You know it's right when its right." And Uncle Dave? It's right. I'm sure of it."

Blinking back tears, Dave's throat tightened. "I think so, too, Jack," he agreed hoarsely.

Ever logical, Jack grinned. "We'll have to think of something for me to call you. You won't be my uncle anymore. And you can't be my daddy. That would just be confusing. If I yelled for daddy, you'd both come running."

Laughing, Dave nodded. "That would be inconvenient," he assented. "The good news is that I'll answer to most anything."

Mouth twitching from side to side, Jack considered the quandary. "Hmmm," he hummed, popping a French fry into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "I got it!" he announced a moment later. "Papa! You're papa!"

Heart swelling, Dave nodded. "Papa it is, son."

And from that moment on, Papa he always was


End file.
